Shery deWinter
Character Profile Name Shery deWinter Rank Rogue Sith Mistress Affiliation deWinter Family Starkiller Family Draclau Family Alias The Spider Queen Age Varies; 25 Species Human Height 5"10 Weight 120lbs Eye Color Emerald Green Hair Color Raven Black Home Planet Spira Fiance Xander Starkiller Children Nameless One (deceased) Brumhilda deWinter Morgaine deWinter Alistair Starkiller Cordelia deWinter Nessarose deWinter Father Jacob deWinter (deceased) Mother Illyandra deWinter (deceased) Siblings Jonathan deWinter Alexander deWinter Master Amminius Wyndaru (deceased) Apprentices Coren Starkiller "The universe applauds only for deeds, never for thoughts." '' Rogue Sith Mistress Lady Shery deWinter '''Lady Shery deWinter' is a Sith Mistress who’s abandoned the Sith Order. She is the daughter of deceased Tatooine slaves Jacob and Illyandra deWinter, and sister to Jonathan deWinter and Alexander deWinter. When she was 17 she became pregnant by Jedi Master Kevin Kazama, who had almost managed to convert her to the light side, but in the end decided to slay the baby on the Sith altar and consume its flesh to gain higher power. Later she was raped by her brother, Jonathan deWinter, an act which resulted in her first daughter, Brumhilda deWinter. Against every odd and every expectation, after living her life and knowing many men, she fell in love only once, with Xander Starkiller, whom she began an exclusive relationship with. They have four children together: Morgaine deWinter, Alistair Starkiller, Cordelia deWinter and Nessarose deWinter, and are engaged to be married. At the age of five Shery murdered her parents, wishing to break free of slavery. She was then taken in by a Sith Master who, although having utterly not noticed her force sensitivity, saw her potential and decided to train her as a high class assassin and spy. However, he was murdered when she was fourteen, and left to take care of herself, Shery turned into a prostitute, quickly working her way up to becoming Coruscant’s top courtesan within a year. When one of her Sith clients one day realized she was force sensitive, she packed her bags and left the sex industry as an employee, but opened her own business, the Red Lady, which was at the time a single brothel. She quickly advanced in ranks among the Sith and, after meeting Xander Starkiller at a young age, the two almost took the entire Sith over, only to realize the Order was weak and that they had no intention of ruling over such pathetic creatures, and so they abandoned it to civil war. Biography Place bio here. The Force Force Powers A list of Force Powers that Lady Shery deWinter has studied and mastered according to the Force Powers list on Star Wars: Descension. *Alter Elements (Alter Environment) - Earth *Dream Walking *Force Deflect --> Force Absorb *Mind Trick --> Force Illusion *Force Stealth / Force Concealment *Basic Telekinesis --> Mastered Telekinesis *Drain Knowledge --> Control/Dominate Mind *Force Choke --> Force Grip --> Force Crush *Force Spark + Organic Limbs --> Force Lightning *Sith Sorcery *Combustion *Comprehend Speech *Force Blinding *Protection Bubble *Force Scream *Force Spark *Shatterpoint *False Aura *Enhance Senses *Force Sense --> Farsight *Force Sense --> Force Comprehension *Force Persuasion *Torture By Chagrin Sith Spells A list of Sith Spells that Lady Shery deWinter has studied and mastered according to the Force Powers list on Star Wars: Descension. *Aura of uneasiness *Dark side tendrils *Dark side web *Force Destruction *Illusion casting *known sith spells *Spell of concealment‎ Noteworthy Possessions Below is a list of the materialistic things Shery deWinter holds dear to her heart. Dresses, shoes, even most of her employees; those can be easily traded. Unless they are on this list. *'Kyle Solo's Jedi Lightsaber' - Given to Shery by a masked man during the deWinter ball, who found it after she neglected to remember to take it after she breathed life back into him. *'The Talisman '- A present from Xander Starkiller. The talisman was taken from Xander's mother when Xander killed her. It can be worn around the wrist, arm, neck, ankle or hip (the latter only if you have slender hips), and serves to amplify the Force Control of the wearer. *'Corusca Gem engagement ring '- given to Shery by Xander when he proposed during the peace negotiations between the Sith and the Jedi. The ring was forged with the Corusca Gem and it never leaves Shery's finger under any circumstance. The ring is part of a trio set of ring, necklace and earings. *'Corusca Gem necklace '- Part of a set given to Shery by Xander when he proposed during the peace negotiations between the Sith and the Jedi. *'Corusca Gem earings' - Part of a set given to Shery by Xander when he proposed during the peace negotiations between the Sith and the Jedi. Completed Threads on Star Wars: Descension The threads appear in order of IC chronology. *'Turn the Page' - Shery and Xander celebrate their one year anniversary with a good hard shag. The morning after, she presents her beloved with two Autumn Leafs made or Aurodium. *'Bleeding Hearts - Aftermath' - Shery has just told Xander that she is pregnant yet again, with their fourth child. They play around the place and fall into a fountain in the midst of their games. As they head out to leave, Shery is taken aside by Xander's son, Jason Starkiller, who turns to her and asks for help. Her daughter, his wife, Brumhilda deWinter, had recently discovered her true parentage and its meaning. Shery rages on the inside as she speaks delicately to Jason, keeping her voice just above a whisper, confiding her worries regarding Brumhilda in him, and gives him the full story of how it happened. She also tells him Brumhlda's true age; 7 years old. When Jason tells Shery that Jonathan attempted to rape Brumhilda, she goes into catatonic shock. *'Nice Day for a Visit' - Shery received a surprise visit from a newly discovered child of her brother; the first male mud baby, Merlin deWinter. He comes to her office under the false pretence of a merchant, yet as the truth is slow revealed, Shery shows and explains to him just who his father exactly is. Category:human Category:character Category:Sith Lord Category:Sith Category:Rogue Sith Category:deWinter Family Category:Tatooine Category:The Red Lady